


More Perfect Days To Come

by AvatarAbby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Temple Island, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Painting, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Katara paints with her family on Air Temple Island.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	More Perfect Days To Come

Katara was starting to think that maybe finger-painting wasn’t such a good idea.  
It was easy enough to set up, with their wide open backyard on Air Temple Island. Sokka brought over all of his paints and supplies from his “artistic phase” right after the war. Everything seemed to fall into place, and Katara was excited to see what Bumi would create.  
But he didn’t really seem all that interested in finger-painting. In fact, all he really wanted to do was put the paint in his mouth.  
“Bumi! Stop eating the paint!” The water bender picked up her child of eighteen months to prevent him from licking the dish next to him.   
“Relax sis,” Sokka said as he continued to squint at his canvas. “The paint is non-toxic. Bumi can eat it as much as he wants.”  
“That is not what that means.”  
“You worry too much. It’s a miracle the kid can even walk, the way you hover over him.”  
Katara placed her free hand on her hip and glared at him. “Excuse me?”  
“Okay everybody!” Aang chimed in, hoping to avoid any sibling fighting for the day. “Katara, I’m almost done with my painting. How about you finish up your art. I’ll watch him.”  
“Are you talking about Bumi or Sokka?”  
“Haha, Katara. Very funny.”  
The woman handed her son to her husband and sat down in front of her own canvas, still blank. No matter how hard she tried, Katara couldn’t find anything she wanted to paint.   
As she looked up and saw the sun beginning to set behind the crystal blue ocean ahead, inspiration struck her. Quickly, she grabbed a deep blue paint and placed it beside her. She took her fingers and moves them in slow, methodical motions across the page, simulating the waves. She took the orange and had it dance across the top of the water, trying to capture the beauty of watching a perfect day come to a perfect end.   
“Okay, I finished.” Katara held up her paiting for the group to see.   
Bumi clapped at the image (though he clapped for anything he saw that was new). Aang complimented her on the way she had contrasted colors. Sokka, of course, called it mediocre and a good effort on her part.  
“I’d like to see you do better,” she replied.   
“Well then, my dear sister, look no further than this!”  
Katara had no idea what she was looking at. As a mother to a child just learning how to put small phrases together, she had gotten better at piecing clues together to make the big picture. But this? All she could see was a ball with a blob in it and a bunch of squiggly lines surrounding it.  
Aang tilted his head and squinted. “Is that a Gilicorn trapped in a bubble?”  
“No! It’s you in the iceberg! I wanted to paint the day me and Katara met you.”  
“Well, Sokka, you sure did show me up.”  
“I’ll say I did. You know, I forgot how much I missed painting. Maybe I should start doing it again.”  
“No!” the couple shouted simultaneously. They had enough of his painting stashed in boxes throughout the house to last a lifetime.  
“Well,” Katara said as she picked up her son, “it looks like the closest Bumi got to painting is knocking over the purple paint onto the grass. Aang, what did you do?”  
Blushing, the airbender flipped over his creation to the group. It was definitely done by an amateur, and the only way it would end up in a museum was solely due to the fact the Avatar painted it, but the scene was still clear to make out.  
It was Aang and Katara, all those years ago, sharing their first real kiss as a couple on the balcony in Ba Sing Se.   
“Oh sweetie, it’s beautiful.”  
“I remember that day,” Sokka added. “It was the first day I was exposed to the disgusting sweetness that is you two as a couple.”  
“Knock it off, Sokka.”  
“I’m just saying you two are a lot. ‘Oh sweetie this’ and ‘oh darling that.’ Ever thought of toning it down a bit? I mean, you’ve got a kid now! You don’t want him to grow up thinking how you act is normal.”  
Her brother continued to babble on, but all Katara was focused on was the beautiful sunset for off into the horizon. The ending to a perfect day, and the promise that more days like this weren’t far off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments/All that jazz always appreciated.


End file.
